


slumber party

by h4n4n3n3



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Love Confessions, Naegiri - Freeform, Sleepovers, Tokomaru, girls having fun:o), ikuzono, ikuzono focused, naegiri is more background but they have a moment, no caps!!!! sorry if that bothers u, tokomaru has moments too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h4n4n3n3/pseuds/h4n4n3n3
Summary: komaru naegi hosts a sleepover with some of her older brother's classmates- toko, sayaka, mukuro, and kyoko.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	slumber party

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! so if u didnt read the tags this is going to be more ikuzono focused, but tokomaru gets some spotlight, and theres a little bit of naegiri! also this isnt proofread and its all lowercase. i hope u enjoy!

komaru naegi was setting a bowl of popcorn down on her living room couch as she heard the doorbell ring for the first time that night. she shoo-ed her brother, makoto, out of the room as she half-ran to the front door. she took one peek out through the peephole before swinging the door open and greeting her blue-haired friend. 

“sayaka!!” komaru exclaimed, quickly pulling her into a hug. out of all makoto’s classmates, sayaka was one of the closest to komaru, and that friendship is what started the entire night. at one point, during her school idol phase, komaru was a huge fan of sayaka and her group, and when she has found out that she was once again attending school with makoto, she begged him to introduce them. he obliged, and fast friends they became. 

“hi, komaru!! it’s been so long!” sayaka greeted with a smile. 

“i know! here, i’ll take your bag upstairs. i’m sure the others will be here soon, and until then, you can grab whatever snacks you want from the table!”

“thank you so much!” 

sayaka, although dressed more casually than she would be for any of her concerts, spent a full hour and a half getting ready for the night. fifteen minutes to get her eyeliner perfect, thirty to choose an outfit, twenty to get her hair brushed and her hairclips *just* right, ten to get her signature scent by mixing different perfumes and oils, the rest figuring out what to say. more specifically, what to say to a specific attendee of this sleepover- mukuro ikusaba. 

to sayaka, mukuro was like this untouchable force. sure, she replied to sayaka when she struck up conversations in class, smiled at her in the halls, and liked her posts on social media, but sayaka still could not process the fact that mukuro knew about her existence. so tonight, she wanted to really get to know the real mukuro. she wanted to know how the girl that captivated her attention constantly felt about her. 

sayaka was taken out of her thoughts by the doorbell ringing for a second time. komaru was not yet back downstairs yet. she hesitated before turning the doorknob to let whoever it was in. she had been over to this house thousands of times, and didn’t want to keep a fellow guest waiting.

standing in the doorway, elegant as always despite dressed in a simple lilac sundress, hair down, was kyoko kirigiri. 

“oh, kyoko! welcome! komaru’s upstairs, but she’ll be down any moment.”

as of on queue, the younger girl came quickly from her staircase, 

“hello to both of you. i’ll admit, i never expected to be at a slumber party anytime soon. i’ve never been to one, you girls’ll have to teach me.” kyoko said with half a smile. 

“oh kyoko, you’re a natural, i can feel it already.” komaru joked. 

sayaka was getting a little antsy. “i wonder where mukuro could be. and toko, you said was coming?” 

“yeah, i don’t know. they both should be here soon, i hope. toko has a little bit of a tendency to be late, but i’m not sure about mukuro,” komaru explained.

she’d hung out with toko once with makoto, where she was 15 minutes late. toko always intrigued her, for some unexplained reason. her brother never quite understood, but was always eager to help his sister make friends. 

a text rang on each of the girls phones. it was from a group chat made just for the sleepover. komaru checked her notifications, and read the newest text from toko. ‘i’m out front,’ it read. 

“oh! toko’s here!”

komaru opened the door, more slowly than she had for sayaka. she didn’t want to startle her.

“toko! hello!”

still, toko jumped a little. “o-oh! i didn’t... really expect for this to... actually be a thing.”

komaru titles her head. “what do you mean?”

“it’s just...i’ve never been invited to one of these before.”

komaru laughed. “don’t worry! neither has kyoko. and it’s not like i’ve been to all that many, either! come in, you’ll be fine.” 

toko looked surprised. “kyoko? r-really?”

“it’s true,” she nodded, “i was always too focused on work to really make friends.”

toko smiled. “th-thanks.”

the fact that she hadn’t snapped back with some sort of insult warmed komaru’s heart a little.

sayaka tapped her foot. 

“getting impatient?” kyoko teased.

sayaka let out a sigh. “what if she doesn’t come?” 

kyoko was the only one who officially knew about sayaka’s, well, infatuation, with mukuro. they always went to each other with love issues after they had a big misunderstanding over makoto in their first year. they had quietly hated each other for weeks, only to realize that it was all a silly miscommunication, that he and mukuro were friends and nothing more, and that sayaka wasn't trying to replace her as his best friend, only gain each other’s trust from there on out.

kyoko’s violet eyes shifted to the window, which had a view of the streets. “looks like you don’t need to worry about that.” 

a shiny black limousine slowed in front of komaru’s driveway, and the driver’s window rolled down to show the strawberry blond pigtails they all knew. junko gave a quick wave to the girls in the window while her sister emerged from the passenger’s seat. 

mukuro felt eyes on her as soon as she left the car, but willed herself not to look, focusing on her steps toward the door. 

she hadn’t planned on coming, and she wouldn’t have, if it weren’t for her sister’s pressure the other night.

“girl, you need friends other than me. besides, isn’t that girl that always catches you staring at her in class going to be there? the one with the blue hair? sayori or whatever.”

this was true. sayaka maizono, a girl who could never see mukuro the way she saw her, was attending this sleepover. 

mukuro had rubbed her eyes. “well, i guess, but junko, i don’t know how to do this kind of stuff.”

“you just go and see what happens. and stop rubbing your eyes, you’ll make your eyebags worse.”

and the next day, when it was time for mukuro to leave, junko had forced her to pull up in her limo. for, as much as she wanted all the best for her sister, she wanted to embarrass her just as much. 

and embarrass her she did. mukuro felt her cheeks burn as the doorbell rang once more that night. 

the first thing she saw was sayaka. her beautiful hair, not a single strand out of place, her flawless eyeliner (how long must that have taken her? mukuro decided her fingertips were magical and she could whip up whatever makeup look she wanted in less than an instant), and her beautiful smile. 

“muku! hey!” sayaka’s eyes sparkled. 

“um, hi, everyone.”

kyoko gave sayaka a look, silently telling her to make a move. sayaka understood this, but wasn’t really sure what do to. so, she held ojt her hand. mukuro, confused, took it hesitantly, and sayaka shook it with force. 

mukuro wasn’t complaining, her hands were very soft. but, what?

“hmm?” 

“um!” sayaka let go. “just a greeting. come in!” 

komaru giggled a little. kyoko might have been the only one to know-know about whatever was going on between the two girls, but it’s not like you couldn’t have told from a mile away. 

“yeah, mukuro, i’ll take your bag. toko and kyoko, yours too. now that everyone’s here, we can really get into the fun!” komaru said, taking the three bags in her arms and rushing upstairs, coming back down about thirty seconds later. 

komaru beckoned everyone over to the couch area, and sat down on the floor. the naegi’s couch wasn’t all that big, so it could for about three of the girls who were present. 

she silently prayed for toko to come sit with her on the floor, and her heart dropped just a little when mukuro tried to kneel down next to her. before she could fully sit down, though, she was called over to the couch. 

“mukuro, sit over here with me! please?” sayaka called.

it wasn’t like mukuro could say no to her. sayaka was sitting in the middle of the couch, with kyoko to her right, and an empty seat on her left. she patted the cushions, and mukuro sat down, legs crossed, trying to take up as little space as possible. 

“sure, m-make the weird girl sit on the floor,” toko mumbled, clearly nervous. 

“hey! i’m on the floor and i’m not weird. and neither are you.” she scooter just a little closer to toko.

"t-tell yourself what you want," said toko, though komaru smiled when she saw that the tips of her ears were red.

"so, komaru," kyoko began, "what are we planning to do for the rest of the evening?" 

komaru perked up. "oh! well, if you guys wanted, i was thinking we could order some pizza or something, and then change into pajamas while it arrives? we can eat and chat, and maybe watch a movie. if that doesn't sound good, we can change it up!"

mukuro spoke up first. "that sounds nice, komaru! i can't eat gluten, but if you can't get gluten free pizza, i ate before i came so i really don't-"  
"no!" sayaka interrupted. "i'd feel so bad if you were just sitting there! i know a place a few blocks away, but they don't do delivery..."

"really, its okay, it'll be easier for everyone if we just get some gluten pizza."

"well, if you don;t want to, i'll walk there and pick it up myself." sayaka looked at her with big eyes. 

mukuro bit her lip, "no, i don't want you going alone! i mean... um..." she was a little bit embarrased by what she had said, but kept going. "i'll go with you. it'll be kind of fun, a little adventure."

"w-well, if you're going, i'll go too. you sh-shouldn't l-leave people out like that." 

"i suppose it'll be a group outing, then?"

"let me run up and get my jacket. figure out what you guys want, i'll be down in a second!" 

with that all sorted, the remaining girls started discussing what kind of pizza they would get. 

"w-well, i don't eat m-meat, so..." 

kyoko smiled, just a little. "i don't either, toko." 

"okay, so we can get gluten free cheese." sayaka nodded.

"sounds good," said mukuro. 

by then, komaru had come back, two jackets in hand. one, she slipped around her shoulders, and the other, which was nicely folded, she handed to Kyoko. 

"um, this wasn't my idea, but when i told makoto where we were going he told me to give you this. he said you looked a little cold." 

a pale pink briefly brushed kyoko's cheeks. "oh, tell him i say thank you when you get the chance." she unfolded it and put it on. despite makoto being smaller than her, it was a little oversized on her. 

"guess he buys size large," sayaka laughed.

the group chuckled a little as komaru moved toward the door. "girls, we ready?"

"we ready!" sayaka mused. 

the girls walked down the street, sayaka leading the way, humming, mukuro trailing just barely behind her at her side. 

the other three girls were chatting as they walked. toko and komaru teasing kyoko about her sweater, though they didn't get much of a reaction out of her. "well, it's not like i'm the only one here with a little bit of romance going on," she gestured to the two in front of them, who didn't hear, as they were too focused on not focusing on each other. 

komaru laughed. "no printer, just facts!" the other two girls looked at her, bewildered. 

"i mean... nothing. sayaka would get it."

a few minutes later, just a block away from the pizza place they were all itching to get to, sayaka tripped on a particularly large crack in the sidewalk and fell onto her knees. 

"oww!" 

mukuro quickly went to check on her. being the ultimate soldier, she was usually prepared to treat minor wounds- she pulled out a bandaid from her bag and stuck it to a particularly bad scrape.

sayaka winced a little. "thanks, muku," she said, not realizing what she was saying. 

mukuro's cheeks became rosey. "oh, uh, you're welcome." she grabbed sayaka's hand to help her up, letting go once she was well and standing. but sayaka reached out, grabbing it again. the taller girl was surprised, though she didn't say anything. 

the two stayed like that for the rest of the walk.

**Author's Note:**

> ahh here it is so far!! im like halfway through but im happy with it so far so i wanted to post it. i really like writing this so the next part will be out very soon! sorry theres not much tokomaru and naegiri yet lol i care most about ikuzono,,,,,, but i have a really sweet naegiri moment in mind!! they have so many rights <333333


End file.
